PS I Love You
by UltimateMaxmericaShipper
Summary: (Takes place after Maxon finds out about Aspen and America) Maxon can't believe that she did this. That she was never really his. That she didn't really love him. He knows that he can't choose her. That he shouldn't love her. But the last letter, the one he never gave her to read, may show him that his heart feels otherwise. One shot!


Maxon ran back to his room as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't care that he almost ran into a maid carrying a heavy load of laundry, and caused her to drop her basket. He didn't stop to help her pick it up, even though he knew it was his fault. He just kept running. He didn't even look back.

He didn't know where he was running. Honestly, Maxon didn't even know why. It had just seemed like the only thing he could do. He had felt so... cornered. So shocked. It had all happened so fast.

He had been so happy to see her. She hadn't been gone for that long, but to Maxon it had been forever. The palace hadn't been the same without her.

He hadn't understood how much he needed her until she was gone.

Maxon slowed down to a walk. He was sick of running, especially since he didn't know where he was running too. He looked around, noticing his surroundings for the first time since he started running. He was in a hallway, which didn't help him at all. All the hallways looked the same in the castle.

He sat down on a bench to catch his breath. His chest heaved wildly, up and down, up and down. His heart raced. This confused Maxon. He was in good shape, and he had barely been running for five minutes. Why was he so exhausted?

He raised his hand and put it on his chest, feeling the rise and fall as his breathing slowly became more normal. He was thirsty now, and wished he knew where he was in compared to the kitchen. An ice cold water sounded really good right now. Maxon scanned the hallway, looking for any signs to show where he was.

There were none.

Typical. Because his day wasn't bad enough, now he was lost. Just great.

Had running been the right idea? It had seemed like it during his flight, but sitting on the bench Maxon was unsure.

Running was a cowardly move, he thought. But he didn't care. It had been run, or fight, and he was pretty sure that she would win in a fight. His groin still ached sometimes.

Running had been his only option. Maxon knew that. Sure, it was avoiding confrentation, but he didn't truly it as a sign of cowardice. It had been his only option, hadn't it?

How else was he supposed to handle the news?

Maxon cursed under his breath. How stupid could he have been? He knew it was too good to be true. He knew that nothing in his life could ever be that easy. Nothing in his life could be that happy.

She had been wrong. He didn't get a happily ever after.

Of course, why should he believe her anyway? Now he knew. She had been lying all along. She had been using Maxon. Not using, exactly. Playing with was the better term. She had been toying with his emotions, making him fall in love with her.

He had thought she had loved him back. |

Now he knew the truth. She had never loved him. She had never been his. She had always had someone else on the side.

Without his control, Maxon's hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out the envelope inside. He was relieved that it was still there. It hadn't fallen out on the run.

That was good. He didn't want her to see it.

He looked at the letter. It was addressed in his own hand, his own messy handwriting smudged on the 'i' where his hand had slipped.

"America" the envelope simply read.

Maxon tore the letter open, unable to look at the name anymore. He read what he had written, even though he already knew what it said.  
><em><br>"My darling America,_

_I'm not sure I'll give you this letter. One, it may be too embarrassing for me, far more than the others. Secondly, you are coming back today, as I write this. Thank the Lord, America, because if you were gone from me for even just one more day, I would have gone insane._

_How do you have this effect on me, America? How do you do it? You make me feel so... alive. More alive than I've ever felt. But it's not just that, either. I feel, like, I never truly lived until I met you. And once I did, I was living in a dream._

_But, if it is truly a dream, I don't ever want to wake up. Without it, and without you, I am nothing. You are my sun, my stars, my moon. You are my everything and my anything. You are the oxygen I breath everyday. I'm not sure I did live, until you came, America. Because how could I live without air?_

_I know I've said that the castle is not the same in my other letters, but it really isn't. Everything seems so peaceful. I hate it. I want more excitement. It's so much more fun when you're here. You have that effect on people, America. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but you truly do. It's not just me you make people feel alive. You can do great things, America. You just need to know what those are._

_I don't plan to let that gift go America. Once you get back, I'm ending the Selection. I'm choosing you._

_But really, there was no other choice. I told you that, but I don't think you believed me. So I'll say it again, just to make it really clear._

_It has only ever been you, America. Please, remember that._

_I know this past week has been hard on you. I can't imagine having to be so brave. But I don't ever want you to go through that again, by yourself. If you'll just say yes, I will be with you. I will protect you. I will never make you be brave alone._

_You've never told me you love me, but I think, deep down, it may be there. Maybe I'm wrong, but there is something. You never asked to leave, America. I kept waiting for it. But you never asked. _

_Now it's my turn to ask you a question. But I don't want you to leave. _

_Please America, say you love me. And I will be the happiest man that's ever lived. _

_~Maxon"_

Maxon stared at the letter now, thinking about how foolish he had been.

She has never loved him.

She had never been his.

He screamed, thanking his lucky stars that no one was in the hallway to see him. He punched a wall behind him.

He tore the letter up into little pieces and threw them into the air. He watched as they fluttered to the ground.

One piece stuck out at him. One he hadn't remembered writing when he read it. But of course, it had been on the back of the letter. He had almost forgotten he hadn't said it directly.

"P.S. I love you."

He watched as the words fluttered to the ground, knowing his choice was impossible.

He could choose Kriss. She was the sweetest, cutest, little thing. Plus, she did seem to love him. He liked her too. He might almost say he loved her.

The choice should be easy.

She cheated on him. She didn't love him. At least, not fully.

But the words were the truest thing he knew. They were why his heart was beating so fast.

They knew him too well.

And so did she.

P.S. I love you.

I love you.

**Ok, first one shot in a while that hasn't been too sad. I thought it was sweet, actually. :) It's a oneshot though, so I don't think I'll be extending it any time soon. **

**Thank you for reading! Love you all! **

**-Maxie **


End file.
